A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display commonly used at present, in which a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a mainstream product in liquid crystal displays.
A liquid crystal panel is an important component of a liquid crystal display. In the prior art, a method for fabricating a liquid crystal panel may comprise the following processes: through a liquid crystal one-drop-filling (ODF) process, dropping liquid crystal on any one of the array substrate and the color filter substrate; applying a sealant on the other substrate; then bonding the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and performing curing treatment on the sealant to make the sealant cured, so that a liquid crystal panel is formed.
During designing and fabricating a liquid crystal panel, there are very strict requirements on a cell thickness. Usually, a cell thickness of a liquid crystal panel is about 3.5 um, and a cell thickness fluctuation of 0.1 um will affect the optical characteristics of a product. The amount of filled liquid crystal within a cell is an important factor affecting the stability of the cell thickness. In an actual producing process, a product quality is relatively easy to be affected by an excessive amount of liquid crystal, for example, an excessive amount of liquid crystal generally causes non-uniformity of picture and other defects.